


Golden Heart: Final Mix

by PrincessVenuschan



Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessVenuschan/pseuds/PrincessVenuschan
Summary: It all starts with a dream...When things get hectic with the arrival of dark forces, Beacon students Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie soon find that their destinies are greater than they could’ve ever imagined.As chosen wielders of a legendary type of weapon known as a “Keyblade”, they set out, teammates by their side, to battle the forces of darkness and thwart the plans of Master Xehanort and his group, Organization XIII.Join Team RWBY and Team JNPR in a journey that will extend far beyond Remnant itself, through worlds based on various Disney properties as they join forces with both the heroes of those worlds, and fellow Keyblade Wielders, to stop Master Xehanort’s dark ambitions.





	Golden Heart: Final Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. As you could no doubt tell, I’ve grown a bit disillusioned with my earlier works. Looking back, I could’ve done so much better, and a few people have helped me see that. 
> 
>  
> 
> So here we are, with a brand new take on the tale.

Yang felt... Heavy. She wasn't sure where she was. But she very clearly felt something underneath her. "Hello? Anyone else here?" Yang asked. She looked around. Then down at her hands. Ember Celica was nowhere to be seen. She focused more on what was below her, trying to get her bearings. She was standing on a large, elaborate looking platform in the middle of a void, with a sort of stained glass look. But the images on it were what caught her attention. Taking up the center, was an illustration of her. Smaller portraits around the illustration's head were of Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. Around the edges of the platform, her symbol was emblazoned into smaller circles, along with illustrations of Ember Celica. She tapped her foot on the ground. "Weird... What's going on here?”

 

“ _So much to do, so little time…”_

She nearly jumped. "W-Who said that?! Who are you?!"

 

_“Take your time. Don't be afraid.”_

 

Yang scratched her head. This voice didn't seem hostile at the very least.

 

_“Now, step forward. Can you do it?”_

 

She wasn't quite sure why she went along with it, but she did. The moment she took a few steps forward, three large pedestals emerged from the ground. One to the left, one directly in front of her, the other to her right. Floating above each was was a sword, a shield, and staff respectively. The sword wasn't anything too fancy, it had a red gem in the guard with a symbol in it. The shield was black and red, adorned with the same symbol. Then she turned towards the staff. It was green, with gold trimmings at each end. The top of it was blue, shaped like the same symbol. She stepped towards the sword, only for it to vanish.

 

_“It would appear… Your path has already been set.”_

 

A stairway of light appeared in front of her, leading up to a similar platform. Yang looked behind her, seeing a similar stairway, but broken in several places, leading down into a seemingly endless abyss. She turned towards the intact staircase and ran upwards.

 

  
Once she got there, she looked down. This one was focused around Team JNPR, with Pyrrha being the focus, and small portraits of Jaune, Ren, and Nora by her head. The sword reappeared in her hand. Two small, pitch black creatures with beady yellow eyes appeared at her feet. Something in her head immediately told her they were hostile. “Wait… These aren’t Grimm…”

 

She kicked the one closest to her away, and punched the one leaping at her with her left hand. Her eyes widened as her fist seemed to only send it back, otherwise unharmed. The other one lunged towards her, and she swung the sword downwards, causing it to vanish in a puff of black smoke. The one that was left sunk down into the ground in a dark puddle, before it vanished. Another set of stairs appeared. “What… Is this place? It’s like a dream, but at the same time, something different.” She said as she took the steps to the next platform.

  
This platform was patterned off Beacon Academy. All around the edges, were circles with illustrations of her classmates at Beacon. And in the center of the platform was an illustration of Ruby, seemingly sleeping.  The illustrations by her head were of Zwei, her father, and Uncle Qrow. She looked down at the illustrations fondly.

 

_“The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.”_

 

Her shadow extended behind her, before seemingly becoming separate from her. From her shadow, a massive, horrible monster rose up. It was pitch black, had tentacle-like hair that covered most of its face, besides its glowing yellow eyes, and it had a heart-shaped hole in its chest. She leaped up to the monster's shoulders, and started punching it. She tossed the sword down, only to soon wish she hadn't, because her punches weren't doing a thing to it. It merely turned its head towards her, and flung her off its shoulder. She landed next to the sword. The monster once more went for a punch. She rolled out of the way, grabbing the sword. It's hand seemed stuck in the ground... This was her chance. She ran up its arm, once more to its face, and starting swinging the blade at it wildly. Before long, the monster began to sink into a dark circle in the ground.

 

Yang rubbed a finger under her nose, smirking. “That wasn’t so tough.” She said with a smirk.

 

_“Your trial is not over… Can you face the darkness to come?”_

 

Yang’s eyes widened as the darkness rose up, taking on a much smaller form than before, this time appearing as a pitch black doppelganger of herself. Yang stepped back, staring into its soulless, pure yellow eyes as it took on her fighting stance. She dropped the sword, lunging forwards, the shadow doing the same. Both their fists with equal force. Yang’s eyes turned red as her hair began to shimmer.

 

Yang threw another punch, which was mirrored by the doppelganger. A kick was met with the same response. “What?!” Yang exclaimed. “How do I beat this thing?!” An elbow strike to her abdomen sent her tumbling onto her back.

 

She saw the dark copy leap towards her. She turned to the left, seeing the sword. She reached over to grab it, just as the dark copy was about to make contact. Without a moment to spare, she got up, and swung the blade with all her might. The doppelganger's right arm from the elbow down became wisps of dark smoke as it slowed in midair, before landing on the ground by Yang’s feet. Yang looked down to see it fading away into dark wisps, until there was nothing left of it. She took a moment to catch her breath, closing her eyes.

 

The next thing she knew, when she opened her eyes, she was back at Beacon. She grumbled a bit, looking around. “That was, without a doubt, the weirdest dream I’ve ever had...” She said to herself, shaking her head. “What was it all about?” Normally, she’d dismiss it as just that, a dream, and move on, but something was telling her that this particular dream had some sort of hidden meeting.


End file.
